


Hello, Sweetie

by jajafilm



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Language Lords of time, Message, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaller story tripple drabble, crossover to Doctor Who and Stargate SG-1. Just one day it had to come when it haunted in my head... Short written treatment of pictorial joke fans of these two series.<br/>http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5xh0jh5BG1r1vyc0o1_500.jpg<br/>("Furry blankets," they say in my country, when someone says something very slowly, reluctantly...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Sweetie

##  **Hello, Sweetie**

 

Captain Jack O'Neill was bored. Now they were on the planet PX1-768, where there was nothing else than a few ruined buildings. Paradise for Daniel and even Carter, who in one of the buildings found a kind of advanced technology, but so far it is not known for what it has intended to serve. But He and Teal'c had nothing to do. After all nobody could blame him, that he was bored, he used to hang around and stares into space for over five hours! It would everyone make mad.

Five hours is a long time, Daniel Carter, after all, they must have something interesting, so at least as much to him, at least briefly brought up from the blatant boredom. Jack decided. He got up and headed for Daniel.

“Hey, what do you have, something interesting?” shouted at him. Daniel looked up from the papers and brightened as the sunshine.

“It's interesting, it's very interesting,” nodded enthusiastically. “For example, look at this wall,” showed the opposite wall, where they were engraved any circles. Intricate pattern that looked more like drawing some cosmic system, rather than writing. “This is the text.”

“Text,” O'Neill echoed dully.

“Yes, the font based on the knowledge the movement of bodies in space. That's incredible. Imagine a race, which accordingly communicates. It had to be brilliant, advanced race... more advanced, more than the Ancients!” Daniel spoke quickly and excitedly.

“Oh, and what it says?” asked Jack. Daniel faltered and stared toward his shoes. It seemed, that archaeologist slightly in the face turned pink. “You don't know yet,” Jack concluded, but Daniel shook his head.

“I know, but, uh... all messages which you can find on monuments, may not be well…”

“What?!” Jack rolled his eyes. Of Daniel suddenly began to climb as the furry blankets.

“Important, may not be important,” Daniel completed.

“So what's there, then?” urged his colleague.

“Hello, Sweetie,” read Daniel.


End file.
